The Great Bubble War of 1979
by Hpdwlotr24
Summary: 'Lily tried to keep a straight face, but when James yelled "En Garde!" She knew laughter was unavoidable and thus had only one option.' In which a duel of epic proportions takes place and there are snogs in the name of science.


"Mmm! That was good! Guess it's time for you to do the dishes, love!" James said cheekily as he pushed his plate away from him.  
"Oh, are you serious!" Lily exclaimed exaperatedly.  
"No. Remember you married me instead of Sirius, hon'." He said with a wink.  
"Starting to regret that," she grumbled. "I doubt he'd be as sexist as you. Just because I'm your wife does not mean that I have to do the dishes."  
"But I did them last time, dear, and I cooked dinner."  
"Fine," Lily agreed grumpily as she roughly grabbed his plate and utensils. Of course she didn't actually find James sexist at all. She just hated that smirk that now graced his features. Okay...maybe hate was a strong word...maybe something closer to 'disliked'...slightly leaning towards enjoyed...or perhaps 'hated to admit how much she absolutely loved it' was more accurate.  
Lily brought the dishes over and turned on the water. She added soap and soon a thick layer of bubbles floated on the surface. James sat casually on the counter next to her, still smirking.  
"Make yourself useful," she said as she suddenly threw a sponge at his face.  
'Shoot.' She thought as he skillfully caught it. 'Curse those chaser reflexes.'  
James went off to clean the table and counters.  
Lily continued to wash the plates and soon moved onto the utensils. She was just washing a rather large knife when James snuck up behind her, leaned around, and planted a kiss on her cheek.  
"You do realize I'm washing a knife, correct?" She asked, gesturing with said knife.  
"Ah yes dear, but I'm armed with a sponge!" He brandished his weapon dramatically, as though it were a sword. She raised an eyebrow skeptically and he flourished it some more.  
Lily tried to keep a straight face, but when James yelled "En Garde!" She knew laughter was unavoidable and thus had only one option.  
"Bubble war! Down with the king!" She yelled as she dropped the knife in the sink, scooped up a handful of bubbles, and threw it at him.  
"How very dare you!?" He exclaimed in an overly-pompous voice as he shook bubbles out of his messy hair.  
"I will never stand for such unjust dictatorship!" She replied, bravely.  
"And I will never be defeated by the likes of you, rebel!" He threw the sponge at her and grabbed his own handful of bubbles.  
"For the true king!" He cried and threw the bubbles. They hit her on the cheek but she had already moved to grab another handful.  
"Down with tyranny!" Lily yelled. Her aim was true and his glasses were subsequently covered in suds.  
"Agh! You have blinded me, scoundrel!" He tried to wipe off his glasses but his hands were already covered in bubbles. Lily laughed uncontrolably, her sides aching.  
James took advantage of her momentary weakness to grab another handful of soap. Despite his impaired vision his handful hit her in the face. She spit out soap, coughing.  
"Yuck! Take this, dictator!" She smothered another handful in his face. He grabbed his own clump and rubbed it in her hair. However, this time his hand stayed there, tangled in her red (and now quite bubbly) hair. Lily went to grab more soap but as she was moving to rub it on him, she looked up.  
He smirked as their eyes met and she stopped mid motion.  
"It seems you've been compromised Mrs. Potter," he said slyly as he moved closer and she still didn't attack him, "and there's no escape." She slowly wiped the soap off his glasses with the back off her hand and he continued to inch closer.  
Their lips were now only several centimeters apart, separated only by their height. Lily stood on her tip toes and was about to close the distance between them...when she suddenly shoved her handful of bubbles in his face.  
"I believe you're the one who's been compromised, Mr. Potter." She said with a cocky smile.  
"Forget the monarchy, you win." He said before leaning down towards her. She stood up to meet him and they finally closed the distance.  
"Eew! You taste like soap!" Lily exclaimed, quickly pulling away. In her haste she slipped on the now wet and bubbly floor.  
James deftly grabbed her around the waist to prevent her from falling, but when he lunged to catch her, he slipped as well and they both fell to the floor laughing. She landed on top of him and her soapy hair fell into his face. He blew it away and pulled out his wand.  
"Scourgify." He said, pointing at his mouth. "Better?" He asked with a cheeky grin.  
"Oh, I'm just so glad that you chose to clean your mouth instead of...hmm..I don't know...my hair...my face...your face...our clothes..." She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Priorities, love."  
She hated to admit it but, dear Merlin, did she agree with him.  
"I suppose I may as well test it." She sighed.  
Their lips met once more and after a far too short time, according to James, they broke apart.  
"Meh, I've had better." She commented, unimpressed.  
He stuck his tongue out at her childishly and she pushed herself up, laughing.  
"Get up, you great useless lump." She offered him a hand which he took...and then used to pull her back down again.  
"That's Mr. Great Useless Lump to you! Now I really think that we should test my scorgify spell again...you know we might need to test it multiple times to ensure accurate results, all in the name of science of course," he said dejectedly.  
She sighed. "I suppose we have no choice, Mr. Great Useless Lump. Let the testing commence."

**A/N: Please review! Criticism is more than welcome and any sort of review makes my day! **


End file.
